<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers in your hair by bluefilaments</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759349">flowers in your hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefilaments/pseuds/bluefilaments'>bluefilaments</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Natsume- and Wataru-centric, War Era, set after Element</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefilaments/pseuds/bluefilaments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re enjoying yourself too much, master,” Natsume says through clenched teeth. “Even as you speak, you are bleeding out.”</p><p>“Oh, but I am wearing black.” Wataru gestures to himself. “The stain will not show.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibiki Wataru &amp; Itsuki Shuu &amp; Sakasaki Natsume &amp; Sakuma Rei &amp; Shinkai Kanata, Hibiki Wataru &amp; Sakasaki Natsume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers in your hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm so happy i actually managed to write something for oddballs week! ^^ this is set immediately after wataru's execution in element, but i've drawn inspiration from pleiades night as well. somehow, this turned into a natsume/wataru-focused piece lol</p><p>this fic is entirely based around <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jNILCzQurM">after the storm</a> by mumford and sons. i recommend listening along as you read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ghost light illuminates Wataru’s figure from behind, long after the rest of the audience has left the auditorium. His braided hair casts jagged shadows down the aisle, his dark costume almost disappearing in the dim light. He kicks his legs against the stage from where he sits atop it.</p><p>“So? How did I do?” he asks. “Did I properly play the evil monster, or are my skills still lacking?”</p><p>Rei chuckles from his seat. Natsume clings to his knee beside him, knuckles white and arm rigid. “Is there even any question, Wataru? Of course you were perfect.”</p><p>Kanata hums quietly, considering the question. “I do not know anything about acting, so if Rei says so, then he must be right.”</p><p>Wataru beams at the praise. “Luckily, I was given ample time to prepare, as I was the final boss. Although my role was quite difficult to understand at the end. Was I to be monstrous and terrifying? or perhaps an anti-hero, cursed by my unfortunate circumstances and destined to be saved by a prince? Ah, the possibilities were endless!”</p><p>“You’re enjoying yourself too much, master,” Natsume says through clenched teeth. “Even as you speak, you are bleeding out.”</p><p>“Oh, but I am wearing black.” Wataru gestures to himself. “The stain will not show.”</p><p>Mademoiselle tugs on Rei’s blazer, and he turns to give Shu proper attention. He clears his throat, his eyes flickering to the side as if to confirm that they’re alone, and finally speaks. “Do your eyes even work? If you believe something as inane as that, then you must be blind. Even if the fabric is dark, a bloodstain would surely ruin it.”</p><p>Wataru giggles and leaps from the stage, arcing through the air in a gorgeous front flip before landing in the aisle near their cluster of seats. “But don’t you think that stain might leave behind a beautiful pattern? What’s ruined may be born anew, like a phoenix!”</p><p>“But,” Kanata says with a small sigh, “there is no actual blood on your costume, Wataru.”</p><p>Wataru’s smile fades into something smaller, realer. “That isn’t quite true, Kanata. We’ve all been drenched in our own blood—can you see it?”</p><p>Natsume’s grip tightens on Rei’s knee.</p><p>Kanata looks down at himself, pats at his arms, his legs, and shakes his head. “We are still alive, though.”</p><p>“And what a wonderful thing that is! To be alive! To breathe!” Wataru’s shout echoes in the empty auditorium. He spins around, almost out of reach but still close enough that they could reach out and follow behind.</p><p>“I still don’t understand,” Natsume says, anger and frustration tinting his voice. “Why did this have to happen? Why did we have to become sacrifices for the Student Council’s war? We could have won if we just—”</p><p>“Natsume.” Rei places his hand over Natsume’s, curls his fingers until they’re linked together. “You’re a good kid. Thanks for worryin’ about us.”</p><p>Natsume’s eyes sparkle with tears, and he turns his face down. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“It’s okay not to understand, Natsume-chan,” Mademoiselle says. When Rei turns to look at Shu, his brow is furrowed, the frown on his face deep and sad. Still, Mademoiselle speaks with conviction. “There isn’t always a good reason for everything.”</p><p>Wataru twirls toward them, stopping so quickly that he nearly topples into them. “It is as she says, Natsume-kun! Perhaps it is Mademoiselle who should be your teacher, rather than this dying villain!”</p><p>“You are not a villain, master.”</p><p>“And yet, that is what will be written down in history,” Wataru points out. “It’s important to learn your history, Natsume-kun. Don’t take after your nii-sans; we are quite terrible role models. Please properly attend class.”</p><p>Natsume huffs and turns away, his hand falling from Rei’s knee. “I refuse to listen to the false history of a biased textbook.”</p><p>“Books are no good, anyway,” Kanata agrees solemnly. “They get ruined if you submerge them in water.”</p><p>“That is a problem only you have, Kanata,” Shu says. Mademoiselle chuckles good-naturedly.</p><p>“You’re still just a kid, Natsume,” Rei says, “so I get why you’re angry. But don’t let that anger run ya into the ground, okay? You survived this war, so make good use of the life you have left.”</p><p>“I only survived because you sacrificed yourselves for me.” Natsume clenches his fist. “If I were going to be the only one to survive, then I’d have rather died with all of you.”</p><p>“But we are still alive, Nacchan.” As if to prove his point, as if to prove that they’re still here, Kanata pets Natsume’s head, a gentle smile stretching across his weary face.</p><p>Wataru stretches out both hands to them. “Come, off your knees. This is no time to speak of the past. We must march ahead, into the future!”</p><p>Natsume looks up, features unguarded for the first time that night. “But…”</p><p>Wataru’s grin is the same fake, showy one he usually wears. And yet, when he speaks, it somehow feels genuine. “Nothing you say is untrue, Natsume-kun. One day, when you’ve grown, you will understand our sacrifice. Until then—live a healthy, full life.”</p><p>“Wataru-kun, you are too good with words,” Mademoiselle says.</p><p>“Not at all.” Wataru shakes his head and helps Shu stand, their fingers intertwining for a few moments longer than a friendly gesture.</p><p>“C’mon, Natsume,” Rei says, nudging him with his shoulder before standing up himself. “It’s gettin’ pretty late. Tomorrow’s the day we’ll finally get to see result of that honor student’s hard work—the new Yumenosaki Academy. Can’t be late to the grand opening, now, can we?”</p><p>“I would beg to differ,” Shu quips, but he sounds far more tired than irritated.</p><p>Natsume chuckles dryly. “None of us go to class, anyway. I don’t see why you’re suddenly so eager now.”</p><p>“‘S just an excuse,” Rei admits with a yawn. “Truth is, I’m exhausted. Not even the night can bring me back to life these days.”</p><p>Natsume hesitates just a bit, then grabs onto Wataru’s extended hand. “Fine. Let’s go home.”</p><p>Wataru drops his pretenses once more, his mask falling to the floor. “Thank you, my dear friends, for coming to see my one and only performance. When our stories rot within the annals of history, at least we will have memories like these.”</p><p>Natsume squeezes Wataru’s hand. “I won’t rot. None of us will. I reject that future.”</p><p>Kanata giggles and Rei ruffles Natsume’s hair. Mademoiselle joins in the chorus of laughter, and for a moment the air around them feels warm, even in the chilly air of this autumn night.</p><p>Wataru’s voice is soft when it cuts through them. “I’m happy that you survived this war, Natsume-kun. Thank you for shouldering our legacy.”</p><p>The ghost light illuminates their figures from behind as they huddle together, their limbs casting jagged shadows down the aisle and their dark clothing almost disappearing in the dim light. An unspoken wish and a few lonely smiles hang in the air as they make their way out of the auditorium, long after the audience has left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/bluefilaments">@bluefilaments!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>